The present invention relates to a prosthetic acetabular cup inserter and impactor.
A prosthetic cup inserter and impactor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,357 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0255568, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference which comprises an expandable annular cup engaging element which can be expanded to engage in the inner surface of a cup to be inserted. The structure to expand the engaging element in this construction comprises a screw threaded element which causes relative movement between an extension which carries an expander member and an inner rod which is fastened to the cup engaging element. The relative movement causes the expander to be pressed into the cup engaging element and to cause it to expand. There are a large number of separate parts in this construction which, of necessity, must be disconnected in order to sterilize it.